Eliminating the Competition
by dbud
Summary: Thor has returned to Midgard Earth and is involved with Jane Foster. But this new relationship has bred jealousy in someone close to the thunder god with brutal and tragic results. Warning: contains sex and violence and character deaths.


Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.

**Eliminating the Competition**

By Dbud (feedback requested)

Warning: This story contains sex and violence as well as snuff. Read at your own risk!

* * *

Starring:

Natalie Portman as Jane Foster

Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis

Jamie Alexander as Sif

* * *

"OH...MY...GAAAWWWWWDDDDD!"

Jane Foster screamed as her body was rocked yet again with an incredible orgasm.

"Pu-lease wait...I...I can't, not again sooooSOOOONNNNNN!" Jane's cries fell on deaf ears as she was bounced like a rag doll on the massive cock buried in her cunt.

Laying beneath her was Thor, an Asgardian who was a member of an other-worldly race. She had met him just over a year ago when he had been expelled from his home world to find his own way on Midgard, what he called Earth. The two of them had both felt a spark and he had returned several times and eventually the two of them became lovers.

Jane was drenched with sweat as Thor and she had been fucking for over an hour. In that span of time, she was now on her eighth orgasm while Thor had not climaxed even once. He was living up to his moniker as a god. Jane's head fell back and her eyes fluttered as her body was rocked yet again with a powerful orgasm.

"FFFUUUUUCCCKKKKK!" Jane screamed again as she collapsed on top of Thor broad chest, exhausted.

Rolling off and next to him she looked over at the sight of his still rock hard cock.

"Y-you st-still haven't..."

Thor sat up smiling as he reached for her.

"Wait, I-I don't know if I can keep this up," Jane stammered as she could barely speak.

Jane was an astrophysicist, so basically a nerd. She had never really had time for dating or guys. Her last boyfriend and she had an active sex life but it was nothing like this.

Taking her head in his strong hands, Thor kissed her deeply as he flipped her onto her back and mounted her with her legs spread wide and her feet on his shoulders.

"Don't worry Jane Foster, I will handle it from here," Thor told her as he pushed the length of his cock into her pussy once again stretching her womanhood to its limits.

"OH FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!"

An hour later...

Thor stepped from the steam of the shower rubbing his massively built body down with a towel. Jane lay on the bed, still trying to recover from being fucked by him. Finally, Thor had climaxed but not before Jane had cum three more times.

She looked up at him, "Thor, th-that was incredible."

He smiled at her comment as if it was not the first time he had heard it, "Aye sweet Jane."

"D-do you have to leave?"

"I am afraid so my love. I am needed back in Asgard."

Taking her in his arms, he lifted Jane and kissed her deeply, "But I promise I will return soon."

They kissed again before he left her on the bed and Jane Foster passed out, exhausted and happy.

* * *

Later that night...

Jane stepped from her shower and wrapped a towel around her, tucking it in just above her breasts. She stepped to her mirror and wiped the steam from it to clear an area to see her reflection. Picking up a brush she began to brush out her hair.

Stepping out from the bath and into her bedroom, Jane was startled by a cloaked and hooded figure standing with their back to her. Her initial reaction was to run but the figure was between her and the door that led to the hall so there was nowhere than back into the bathroom to go.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Jane asked tentatively but the figure said nothing and remained facing away from her.

"I'll c-call the po-police!" she said in as firm a tone as she could muster through her trembling voice. Seeing her cell phone on the dresser she took a few small steps towards it even though it also took her closer to the stranger.

As it was nearly within arm's length though, the figure turned ever so slightly and Jane was able to see a woman's face. Pretty, with strong features and pale flawless skin, Jane recognized the woman...

"Sif? What are you doing here?"

The woman was Sif, a fellow Asgardian and friend of Thor's. Sif turned a bit more and Jane could see that she was holding something. It was a silver picture frame that had been on Jane's nightstand and it contained a photo of Jane and Thor, her sitting and him behind her with his muscled arms around her.

"I-is there trouble in Asgard?"

Jane again waited for an answer that didn't come as Sif started at the photo. She was becoming concerned about the warrior goddess' demeanor but chalked it up to cultural differences.

"If you are looking for Thor, he..."

Sif cut her off as she finally spoke, "...he's gone."

Sif turned to face Jane and lowered the hood on her cloak. Sif was beautiful with long dark hair and the palest skin. Athletic as she was a formidable warrior, she was still feminine and a beauty. Jane always felt self conscious in her presence.

"I know," Sif continued, "I waited until I was sure he was gone to enter your dwelling."

"Oh," Jane seemed surprised, "You were watching us?"

Sif didn't answer as she simply held the photo of she and Thor in front of her. After a very long pause of several seconds, "Do you know how lucky you are?"

Jane wasn't sure what she meant, "I, ah, what?"

Sif set the photo down and stepped forward to face Jane for the first time. While it had been unsettling to have Sif ignore her as before, now being faced with the warrior, Jane found it even more so.

"How lucky you are? Do you have any idea how many females across the cosmos would give their very lives for even a single night with the mighty Thor? Alien queens and warrior princesses throw themselves at him."

"Oh, well, yeah, I guess I am lucky. He's a great..."

"Do you have any idea how long some of us have waited for him to take notice?"

Jane stopped speaking as Sif stared at her intensely.

"How long some of us have fought along his side desperately hoping he would look our way? Do you?"

Jane was shocked and not sure how to respond, "Sif, please, we can talk about this. I understand you have feelings for..."

"Feelings? I have waited centuries for Thor to notice me but now he only wants a..."

Sif paused, "...mortal."

Jane couldn't help but feel insulted by the way she spoke the final word. Before she could respond, Sif began to step forward. Jane, while not friends with Sif as they had only met twice still considered her fondly, began to feel afraid as she did. Stepping back as Sif approached, Jane felt fear as if she sensed something was wrong.

"Tell me," Sif was close now and practically snarling at Jane as she spoke, "How long did you wait before you spread your legs for him whore?"

Jane was shocked and while afraid, she was also incensed at the Asgardian's tone and words, "Now, wait just a minute! How dare you...URK!"

As Jane spoke, Sif reached out quickly and wrapped her hand around Jane's throat. Lifting the human woman with ease, Sif held her off the floor with one out stretched arm.

"HOW DARE I?!"

Sif slammed Jane back and into the wall of her bedroom, rattling several pictures she had hanging there and cracking the plaster as the back of her skull bounced off it. As Jane struggled while being held aloft, her towel fell away revealing her petite but tight body.

"Do you have any idea how many times I have offered myself to him? But he has always ignored me. And now, as a final insult he takes you, A MORTAL, as his consort!"

Jane was kicking against the wall as her hands wrapped around Sif's wrist but she was unable to break free. Her mouth was wide as she fought to breathe but was slowly being strangled by the powerful grip of the goddess.

As Jane began to seriously fear for her life, suddenly a noise interrupted the two women...

"Jane! You decent you slut you?"

Both women recognized the voice as that of Darcy Lewis. Darcy had entered through a back door and was in the kitchen. She was an assistant to Jane and helped her with her research and had also been there that fateful day a year or so ago when they had met the god of thunder in the New Mexico desert.

"I know you're probably exhausted after a night with Mister Hammer so I brought ice cream and tequila!"

Back in the bedroom, Sif dropped Jane, who fell to the floor on her knees, gasping for air...

"Darcy!" she tried to call out but was barely able to speak.

Sif, seeing this, pulled her fist back and slammed it across Jane Foster's chin, laying her out unconscious. The punch had been only a fraction of the power Sif could have used as even ten percent of her strength would have taken Jane's head clean off her shoulders.

Sif left and walked down the hallway towards the young woman's voice.

"And I want details! Not like last time! I want positions and girth! Lot's about girth! I know it's pathetic that I have to live through your sex life, but this is the god of thunder after all so throw me a bone! Man, I haven't been laid in so long!"

As Darcy was unpacking the bag of groceries she had brought to her friend's apartment, she heard something behind her and turned to see Sif standing in the doorway to the hall. The goddess reached down to her hip and produced a metal tube about a foot long. Holding it up, Darcy watched as the cylinder seemed to magically grow and extend.

After only an instant, Sif now held a seven foot long pole tipped in a shining silver blade that came to a razor sharp tip.

"Sif...I...WAIT...NO!"

Darcy screamed as Sif surged forward driving the tip of the spear she now held up and through Darcy's torso. The blade punched into the full figured young woman's body, just below and between her large plump D cup tits.

As the spear tip drove easily through Darcy's body and exited her back, Sif lifted the young woman's body easily as she drove the spear through the metal door of the refrigerator and into the wall behind. Letting go of the shaft, Sif watched as Darcy's body hanged on the weapon, her boots dangling more than a foot from the kitchen floor.

Blood began to flow from Darcy's lips as her throat and guts filled from the gaping wound she now suffered. Darcy held the haft of the spear in her hands as she flailed for a few long seconds before finally succumbing to death. Darcy's feet went still and her hands fell away, hanging limp at her sides as her head slumped over and her face went slack.

Smiling to herself, "Now back to finish that whore."

Sif turned but could not react as...CLANG!

Standing naked in the kitchen, behind Sif, was Jane. She was holding a heavy iron skillet which she had just slammed into the side of Sif's skull. The warrior goddess seemed stunned as she dropped to one knee. Not letting her recover, Jane raised the pan a second time and brought it down as hard as she could...WHAM!

Sif was driven down again by the heavy blow. Stepping back Jane looked up and took in the sight of Darcy hanging limp and dead and run through the middle.

"Oh god! Darcy! You murdering BITCH!" Jan screamed as she swung the skillet again and sent Sif spinning to the floor as she connected hard to her skull.

BAM!

Realizing she needed to get out of there if she was to survive, Jane turned and ran down to hall towards the front door not caring that she was about to run naked into the street.

Reaching the door, she unlocked the deadbolt and yanked it open but the door caught on the chain lock that was in place.

"SHIT!" Jane yelled as she frantically tried to unlock the door but in her haste she began to fumble.

Before she could finish, Jane's head was yanked back and she saw the snarling face of Sif looking down at her as she held her by the hair.

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME!" Sif screamed as she turned and sent Jane flying through the air; her body slamming into the wall of her living room before crashing to the floor.

As Sif approached with hatred in her eyes, Jane attempted to get to her feet, "Pl-please Sif. Wait think about this..."

"Oh, I have mortal slut! Thor will mourn you but I will be there to comfort and console him and eventually he will see me for the queen that I am."

Reaching down, Sif lifted Jane easily and swung her hand...WAP...snapping Jane's head back with a hard blow that left her stunned. Jane would have collapsed but Sif was holding her up.

"Do you have any idea how many off his conquests I have slaughtered?"

SWAP...another had open handed blow sent Jane sprawling into a set of shelves and she fell to the floor as books and pictures and knick-knacks fell and crashed all around her.

"You will be quickly forgotten as the rest of them were. I could have killed you quickly Jane Foster but I wanted you to think about your final moments. Think about the time you had with Thor and how it will be the last thing you have."

Sif reached down and took Jane's head in her hands.

"No, please! Sif...NO!"

CRACK!

Sif jerked her hands and twisted Jane's head to the side and she went limp and collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"I'm tired of your pathetic pleading whore!"

Leaving Jane Foster's corpse in the living room, Sif entered the kitchen. Taking the haft of her spear, she yanked it free and let Darcy's body fall limply to the tiled floor as well, her eyes staring blankly up at her killer.

* * *

A month later...aboard the SHIELD Helicarrier over the Pacific Ocean...

Thor shoved a SHIELD guard out of his way, sending the man sailing down the hallway, as he stepped inside a large metallic room. Ignoring the others inside, namely SHIELD agents Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff, he stepped immediately to the man wearing the eye patch and floor length leather coat.

"FURY! I told you not to call on me until you had discovered the identity of my dear Jane Foster's killer!"

"And I have done that, so if you will have a seat..."

"A SEAT!? Do not attempt to calm me! I will have my vengeance! Now tell me who the foul knave is before I tear this ship apart!"

Both Natasha and Maria stood and exchanged worried glances. Neither of them had ever seen Thor this incensed.

"And I will as soon as..."

Just then, as if on cue, another figure entered the room. Thor turned and his rage seemed to soften as he saw Sif enter.

"Lady Sif, what are you doing here?"

"I asked her to come Thor. She needs to see this too."

"See what?" Thor asked as Nick Fury nodded and Maria began pressing buttons on the console in front of her.

"You see, SHIELD has broad powers of surveillance of even those we deem allies when they have access to sensitive information...as Doctor Foster did."

"What are you saying Fury?"

"I'm saying that we had micro-filament surveillance cameras in Jane's apartment and her murder was recorded."

"WHAT!?" Sif called out as she heard what Fury was saying.

"Yes, and I'm sorry that it took this long to get approval for those tapes to be released but we had to go through proper channels."

Just then more than a dozen screens came to life. The images they showed had a date stamp in the bottom corner of the night Jane was killed. Thor's eyes went wide as he watched...

"NO! I don't believe it!" he wheeled to face Sif who stood in shock against the wall.

"Believe it Thor! This video is direct from Jane's apartment," Nick responded as Thor looked again at the screens and saw Sif snap Jane's neck.

Before anyone could say another word, the large hammer that Thor has set on the table as he entered flew to his outstretched hand. Pointing it at Sif, it exploded and an arc of lightning flew from it and struck the warrior goddess in the chest.

"NO THOR NO!" Sif screamed as her body was tossed like a rag doll as Thor blasted her with the full fury of his weapon.

Nick Fury, Natasha and Maria were all sent sprawling from the power being unleashed. They shielded their eyes to try and see what was happening and as they watched, Sif burst into flames before her body exploded into a shower of charred bits of bone and flesh.

Once done, Thor stalked out of the room leaving the three humans behind and stunned.

The end.


End file.
